


The Birds and The Bees

by Feathers7501



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No offense, dude – but what’s with the bees?” Dean took several steps from the doorway and peered through the living room doorway. His eyes wandered from the man in front of him to take in a vase decorated with painted bees, a tea set with pottery bees, and several decorative bee ornaments.

Castiel shrugged. “I like bees. I find them intelligent and interesting creatures, don’t you?” 

When Dean looked back at the dark haired man, he was gazing back with his eyebrows raised and a serious expression on his face. He was kinda cute – for a guy. If you were into guys. Which Dean wasn’t.

Dean grinned – “I guess I never really thought about them that way, Cas…”

Castiel rushed in cutting Dean off – “I could lend you a book? I have several..”

Dean laughed, a friendly and welcoming sound that warmed Castiel from the inside. 

“Whoa!” he exclaimed holding his hands up in mock distress. “Let’s get your house sorted first, dude… “Dean winked at Castiel causing him to look down in confusion “Maybe then you can teach me about the birds and the bees” he took a step towards Castiel and tried to catch his eye.

“But Dean…. I only like the bees………….”


	2. Was Blind, but Now I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The renovations are nearly finished but there's a storm....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is an unexpected second thing.  
> it seems as though perhaps I enjoyed writing this. Hmmm.  
> Edited 10/5/2015 - Thanks Hannah for suggestions!

“Cas? Cas!” Dean couldn’t see the damn guy anywhere…. 

“Where the heck are you dude, hanging around all day and now no nowhere to be found…” Dean huffed in frustration stopping halfway down the back porch steps and peering out into the garden.   
“Probably with the bees... “Communing” or something…” Dean thought as he continued down the steps… enjoying the solid thunk of his boots landing on each one. No dry rot left in these babies – or any of the timbers in the damn house… they sure had done a thorough job of it and the old place was looking great. A brief sadness brushed across Dean’s consciousness as he realised that the job was coming to an end…. He had enjoyed working on Castiel’s house… it was a house that deserved love, deserved a family. It really felt like a home. Dean snorted to himself – not that he would know what a real home felt like.. it had been so long.

Dean paused on the steps – looking out and allowed himself to think, to look forward for just a moment, “What if…” lingered in his mind as he looked across the lawn. “What if this was home….”. Images of Sammy under a decorated tree, his mom bathed in yellow sunlight leaning over the kitchen benches, his BMX bike leaning haphazardly against the porch… these pictures flitted across his mind’s eye…heaving a sigh, Dean shook his head and stepped onto the lawn. As he did he felt the first of the large heavy rain drops and heard the wind start to sough through the treetops.  
“Cas! “ Dean was beginning to worry – this storm was gonna be a doozy, and Cas was out some damn where with his bees, and knew nothing about the ferocity of the weather here. He was used to gentle rains and polite snows and god knows what else in the way of socially acceptable weather….whereas Dean knew this area, knew this county and state as well as any. If there was a place he called home – he guessed this was it. 

Dean thought back to a terrible storm back when he was in high school; it was Dean’s job to make sure Sammy got home, but this particular day Mom had picked him up to go to the dentist. Dean chuckled as he remembered taking advantage of this to take the long (and very wet) way home with Will. Will Mason and Dean had jumped in every damn puddle – trying to get each other as wet as possible until the sky had gotten so dark it worried them, and thunder had begun to grumble in the distance. The two boys raced for Dean’s house. It was a close run thing as they skidded onto Dean’s porch both soaking wet and shivering, their arrival heralded by a giant crack of thunder and a blinding flash. He remembers grabbing Will’s hand and huddling close, and feeling safer against the taller boy. Dean remembers his Mom opening the front door, and warm light spilling out as she pulled them both inside, never mentioning their hands, but drawing them in and making them warm and safe, and welcome.

“Cas! Goddamnit!” Dean felt his heart kick into a higher gear as he felt his boots sink into the already wet lawn… “Son of a Bitch – Where are you??” The guy could take care of himself – Dean knew that. He was a couple years older than Dean, he was built, even though he was shorter than Dean, he could move quickly. “Huh” thought Dean, even as he continued across the lawn “When did I notice all that…?”

Dean headed across the lawn and towards the patch of straggly herbs and vegetables at the very end of the garden, hoping that this would be where Cas was headed after their disagreement earlier. It hadn't been anything serious, Dean wanted to finish oiling the decking before it rained, but Cas was restless and wanted Dean to come with him to check his bees.

Dean’s heavy work boots sank into the sodden grass, and his t-shirt stuck to his back – pulling uncomfortably as he ran… but he was only thinking of Cas. “Stupid city dude” he thought to himself…. “Why the fuck would he be out here in the rain with a storm brewing – doesn't know his ass from his breakfast… damn city kid…”

Dean reached Cas’ beehives and herb garden and looked around. No Cas lying stricken on the ground, No Cas soaked and waiting for Dean to save him – just… no Cas, at all.  
“Sonofabitch….!!” Dean cursed and spun around – his hair releasing a spiral of raindrops as he turned… There was nowhere else to go – the end of the garden was fenced, and over the fence only forest. Dean turned wearily and trudged back through the rain to the house. The clouds were an ominous greeny black and dean could hear thunder grumbling in the distance.

It was cold now that the rain had begun to pelt in earnest. Dean became aware that he only had a worn t-shirt and an old flannel on, and hadn’t picked up his jacket on the way out. Water managed to find a way into his boots and his socks were squelching by the time he reached the bottom of the porch steps… He’d call the police as soon as he got inside – and Sam. He’d call Sam. Sam always knew what to do.

“Frigging leaky boots, goddamn messy headed, blue eyed dudes” Dean mumbled as he took the steps one at a time – each foot weighing a ton.

Cas was waiting at the top of the steps – he had seen his builder, his friend rush off into the rain and tried to call after him. He wasn’t quite sure what Dean was looking for – but it must have been important. The man had run off without a coat into the rain!  
While he waited for his friend to return, Cas lit the fire with the wood Dean had left there, and boiled the kettle for some tea.

When Dean reached the top of the steps and looked up – Cas was there with his arms open and a giant fluffy towel held out.

“I thought you might be cold “he said simply” 

Cas wrapped Dean in the towel and led him inside to the fire – closing the door behind them and shutting out both the weather and the world.

He shoved Dean gently until the green-eyed man was seated on the couch with a blanket around him, Cas used the towel to roughly dry his hair.

Dean just watched him – watched his friend who wasn't trapped in torrents of mud or freezing to death with his bees…….

Cas brought Dean a steaming mug of tea, as well as one for himself. He placed the mugs carefully on the low table and seated himself next to Dean, watching the flames…..

Dean could not take his eyes off his friend, he was safe, alive… Dean wanted to punch him, to hug him.. to kiss him….. 

“Dean?”

“Huh? Yeah Cas?” Dean couldn't stop himself, it was like he was seeing his friend for the first time….

Cas leaned closer…..“Did you find what you were looking for?”


End file.
